Heroes iPod Challenge
by moviewriter4ever10
Summary: Ok, so I did the iPod challenge and wrote small stories about the first ten songs that came up on my iPod. First Heroes fan fic.


Disclaimer: Ok, this is my first Heroes fan fic ever so be easy on me with the reviews…oh yeah, I don't own Heroes or any of these songs. A special thanks to Kristen for reading them first.

"**Heroes" iPod Challenge- 10 Songs**

"**Big Girls Don't Cry"—by Fergie**

Dear Gretch

I knew this was gonna be heard. Everything in my life is. I mean come on, I'm always being chased by a murderous psycho who wants my brains. How can I possibly be your best friend when I can't live with myself. This has nothing to do we you, you've been a great friend. I just need to sort out my life.

Your friend, Claire

"**Trainwreck"—by Demi Lovato**

Elle rolled her eyes at him as he happily poke and prodded at someone's brain. She didn't know if it was the way his eyes bulged or the way he smiled, but there was something unbalanced about him. He was a trainwreck to stay the least. Still, there was something almost child like about him, like the way he'd smile when she'd hold his hand. That's when she realized she loved him.

"**Cry Me a River"—by Justin Timberlake**

I stare at the phone, sitting in my dark apartment. Alone. Again. He should have called already. I mean he promised right? Was he sick? Is he dying? Sylar always did have a funny way of getting into trouble. He did eat brains after all. No he wasn't sick. He was with him. Peter effin Petrelli. How could anyone resist Peter? He was a saint and drop dead gorgeous. I should have known it would come to this. Those late night phone calls, dropped conversations. He loved Peter, but I loved him. I'm done crying over him. He can cry me a river.

"**One Minute"—by Kelly Clarkson**

Peter Petrelli was slowly loosing his mind. He didn't have one power like most heroes. No, he had seven. Seven! Ironic huh? Give the powers of all powers to someone who can't even take care of himself. He wakes up in his bed only to find himself flying over NYC. Before he can enjoy anything, he's in Nathan's office and then atop a roof where he falls onto the hard cement. Even death is quick as he swiftly regenerates. Damn, that's fast.

"**Before the Storm"—by the Jonas Brothers ft. Miley Cyrus (this is my fave!)**

These damn powers changed everything. Her face was enough to prove that. Peter refused to believe that Simone could leave him like this, that she could abandon him with only memories. He didn't want to be haunted by their past, by the words he said. Most of all, he didn't want to be alone. The more powers he got, the farther he went from her. They are standing out in the rain again, under that red umbrella, but it's not to share a kiss. It's to share a goodbye.

"**We Didn't Start the Fire"—by Billy Joel**

Yes, we're heroes, but you honestly expect us to save the whole world? How come it's suddenly our fault the world's gone to pot? Sure Sylar is causing hell. He always does. We're trying to fight him, to fight everything, but even this fire just won't die out. We could save the cheerleader, we could lock up the villain, we could fly and prevent NYC from blowing up but no matter what we do, evil always exists. We're doing out best. So get off our backs. When we're done, there will be more heroes to take our place and there will be more villains to challenge them.

"**One Moment in Time"- Whitney Houston**

Hiro was never satisfied with his mundane life. He couldn't stand working the same hours day after day in his cubicle. He wasn't changing anything or helping anyone. He was just wasting away. No, what Hiro desired was a moment, just one moment to shine, to brighten someone's day. To be a hero.

"**The New Girl in Town"—Hairspray**

Emma was the new girl in town. She might be deaf, but she has an ability to make Peter P act dumber than normal. She could see sound as colors. All the female paramedics envied her little piano escapade with Peter and resolved to give her the silent treatment. They forgot she was deaf.

"**On the Line"—Jonas Brothers ft. Demi Lovato**

Peter had been in love with Claire, but for some strange reason she loved Sylar. He choked up on the phone as she told him what he already knew. Still, it wasn't all her fault. Peter hadn't been the best boyfriend. He was too busy saving the world. They were tragical, destined to fall. It didn't help that they were related. They were one in the same. No matter what happened in the future, they would leave their relationship on the line.

"**Ur So Gay"—Katy Perry**

Claire found it weird how close Sylar and Mohinder were. He called him Momo. Sylar could deny it all he wanted, but he was gay. So gay. He claims not to like boys but how else could you explain them sharing a hotel room on that little roadtrip of theirs? Sylar said nothing happened. Did he think she was stupid? He came home wearing Momo's scarf! It looked good on him, but that's beside the point. He was gay.

AN: So what did you think? Feel free to review.


End file.
